


WandaVision

by Seghit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 100k+ words, Alternate Reality, Established Relationship, Everybody is Alive, Fix-It, No Angst, Other, Pregnancy, Sitcom, i can do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seghit/pseuds/Seghit
Summary: A newly married couple moves to the suburbs to start their ideal lives. Nobody is aware Wanda and Vision actually have superpowers. Watch as they go through different shenanigans while trying to keep their secret and raise their adorable twins.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	WandaVision

this is just a joke don't click please lmao dsogjosd gdsig gposdj


End file.
